1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the treatment of horn splits or cracks on the hoof of horses or other hoofed animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through use, repair kits or treatment kits are known by which the split or crack can be stabilized and fixed by gluing together of the horn walls situated one opposite the other in a horn split or crack.
It is further known to treat horn splits by wiring, similarly to the laced shoe principle, and thus to narrow and stabilize the split by tensioning of the wire. In addition, the mutually opposing walls of the split are glued together.
Another known option for treating a horn split consists in screwing a perforated metal plate over the split in order to fix the split in the existing width.